The Dragon and his Princess
by Holy Roman Empire
Summary: Madeleine was rescued by a dragon after an accident. She forgets her life as a Princess and lives with the dragon who saves her. Now she is in love with her reptilian guardian. What happens when a prince comes and "rescues" her? Prucan. Fem Canada
1. Once upon a time

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a king and queen who wished for a child. But they had none. For the queen was barren. King Francis and Queen Jeanne wished and prayed for a child of their own to love and care for.

One day, while King Francis was out on a visit to a neighboring kingdom on a political business trip, Jeanne was having tea in the rose gardens by herself.

"Pardon me, but why do you seam sad?"

Jeanne nearly jumped out of her skin, for she believed herself to be alone. She searched for the voice but she could not find the source. She might as well humor the voice so long as she wasn't going mad.

"I am distraught because my husband and I have longed for a child but now I realize that our dream can never be."

"Cheer up love, you will have a daughter before the year is up as long as you do exactly what I tell you."

The queen agreed. She could not deny that her heart had greatly desired a child, and a daughter no less.

"In three nights, your husband will be home so all of this must be done before he gets back. Tonight, you must drink of the sap from the maple trees and sleep in front of the fireplace. Can you do that?"

"Yes, thank you sir..."

"Arthur. Now I will be here the same time tomorrow to tell you what you must do next."

That night, before Jeanne went to sleep, she drank of the sap from the maple trees and laid down in front of the fireplace, slowly being put to sleep by the warmth of the flames.

The next day at the same time, Jeanne had tea in the rose garden when she heard Arthur's voice.

"Tonight, you must ask the hunter to give you the white bear cub he trapped. You are to give the cub to your daughter when she is born."

That night before dinner, Jeanne asked to hunter to give her the bear cub. The Hunter thought the Queen mad but remained silent as he gave the Queen the white bear cub.

The third and final day, Jeanne had tea in the rose gardens once more before her husband returned to her.

"This is the final task that you must do before you are able to have your child: you must ask the cook to slice one potato into strips and put it on a plate with curds of cheese and cover it with gravy. That is all you must eat tonight if you want a child."

The Queen did as Arthur asked and she ate her dinner despite the protests of the cook saying she must eat more. The Queen refused.

King Francis returned that night.

Nine months later the kingdom rejoiced the birth of their newborn Princess Madeleine.

XXXXXX

Princess Madeleine was a beautiful young lady. She looked like the spitting image of her father but she had her mother's eyes. She was a rather timid girl and often shied away from social events because they either intimidated her or everyone ignored her.

But Madeleine didn't mind. She got to spend an evening in the library with her white bear and a good book. The book she was currently reading was on mythical creatures and fairy tales. The story she was currently one was one that had a dragon. There was a fierce battle between the dragon and the brave knight and as she expected, the knight won the fair princess and the dragon was slain.

Madeleine did not know why she felt such sadness for a creature that was horrible and kidnapped princess. It must be because the dragon was a creature and, to at least to some degree, deserved to live like any other living creature.

"Well Kuma, it looks like the knight wins again."

Kuma placed his head on Madeleine's lap as she started the next story, unaware that her father and mother were deciding her future.

...

Down in the ballroom, King Francis and his Queen were engaged in conversation between the Prince of Okraina, a young man by the name of Dmitri.

"King Francis, Queen Jeanne, I would like your permission to court your daughter and to win her heart and her hand in marriage. I come from a humble kingdom and the most that I could offer is crops and a trade agreement with my brother in Moskal." The tall Prince anxiously awaited the judgement from the King and Queen.

"If we allowed you to marry our daughter, and you followed through on the trade with Moskal, that could potentially be a strong alliance. That is if we gave our blessing for such an arrangement." Francis mused.

"A decision will be made after we discuss it with Madeleine. I do not want my daughter to put into a political marriage like I was." Jeanne told the nervous man before she left to search for her absent daughter.

Dmitri relaxed a little bit while Francis was a bit miffed at his wife's comment. No matter how true it was.

"If you are marrying my daughter for her inheritance, neither of you will be happy. But if it is her heart you are after, I wish you the best. I pray that you show me that you are better than the other suitors that have asked for her hand."

"I will not deny that your daughter's inheritance is desirable. I simply wish to woo your daughter's heart before I win her marriage hand."

Francis stared at him.

Young. Strong. Handsome, but not as handsome as he. Despite having a smaller kingdom than that of his brother, he had the connections to improve Frankrig. He was royal so Madeleine would never want for nothing. He seemed kind.

"My daughter will be the judge and decide whether she wants you to court her. Not my wife and not myself. It is her heart and hers to do with as she wishes."

"I understand."

Then Jeanne waltzed up to her husband and Dmitri with her daughter close at hand. "Prince Dmitri, my daughter Madeleine. Madeleine, Prince Dmitri. He wishes to court and eventually marry you. Whatever you decide will not affect anything." When she said that, Dmitri could feel that she meant that as a threat to him. "He only desires a chance to win your heart."

When Madeleine turned her gaze to Dmitri, he felt like the most important and the most insignificant being in the world. Her gaze held an ice and a fire. The freckles on her nose increased her beauty and her danger. Her shy smile made him feel as if his blood was on fire and his breath disappeared from his lungs. Her submissive stance set off alarm bells in his mind as a warning to watch for her to strike. She was stunning and misleading at the same time. An enigma yet so simple.

Dmitri wanted to win her heart and her hand now more than ever.

Though this sort of thing only happens in fairy tales, Dmitri truly believed that he fell in love at first sight.

Madeleine felt cold. She saw the way that he looked at her. She felt as if she was a doe in front of a wolf. She heard a nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her not to accept. Madeleine was a kind young lady and she hated to see or be the cause of a persons sadness.

Which is why she nearly burst into tears when she told him no.

* * *

 **Okraina is a nickname for Ukraine used by Russians.**

 **Moskal is a nickname for Moscow, Russia.**

 **Frankrig is France in Danish.**


	2. Gilbert the Awesome

It was a few weeks since Madeleine turned away Prince Dmitri and his offer of marriage. Her father had, thankfully, not received any threat of war and for that Madeleine was grateful.

Madeleine could not put it into words, but she felt that it would be wrong to accept his offer of marriage. She somehow knew deep in her soul, she was meant for someone else. Someone that Madeleine had not met yet. And that...unnerved her a little bit. She hoped that whoever he was, that he would be kind and warm, whoever he was.

It was a clear fall day when Madeleine took Kuma and her horse on a ride through the woods along the southern part of the kingdom and the base of the mountains. The sun was just starting to set when a old beggar saw her on the trail.

"Might I trouble you for some spare change?" His voice was hoarse and raspy.

"I am sorry. I am afraid that I none on my person."

The bear began to growl.

"Well, that is a shame." The beggar threw off his cloak to reveal a pale man dressed in a fine red robe with red eyes and sharp fangs. "Now you will be my bride." He lunged towards her with inhuman speed.

Madeleine's horse cried and reared up on it's hind legs. Madeleine screamed as she fell off her horse and hit her head on a rock. Before she blacked out, a great shape flew overhead and she hear two voices: one cold and the other warm.

The last thing she saw was fire.

XXXXXX

Gilbert was a dragon with simple needs. Every now and then, he would need to fly out of his cave and stretch his pale wings. He would take his treasure from highway robbers because stealing gold from people who were poor was unawesome and stealing gold from kings required to much work to get past guards he didn't want to kill anyway.

Occasionally, he would swipe a cow or a bear from anyone who could afford to lose one for his dinner.

But never has he ever had to save someone.

Especially a beautiful girl like the one he just rescued.

He was simply stretching his wings when he heard her scream and he felt his heart drop. Something new coursed through his veins, setting a fire that he didn't think could ever be extinguished. A desire to fly towards the scream and protect it's owner. He flew over the trees and saw a dark horse fleeing in the opposite direction. He saw a white bear near a very pretty and possibly unconscious girl, protecting her from the vampire making his way over to her body.

"Nice night isn't it?" He landed and turned into an ordinary man. Well, as ordinary as he could get with his white, leathery wings on his back, smoke coming out of his nose every time he breathed, and fiery red eyes.

"Gilbert, if you don't mind I was just about to make this beautiful creature my bride." The vampire was getting annoyed at the dragon.

"I can't let you do that, Vladimir. Did she even agree to be your bride?" Gilbert demanded, not wanting the girl to become part of the undead.

"Why does it matter? She would be immortal and a queen. What woman would desire anything but?" The vampire King wanted this girl and he wanted her blood. "Her blood would would taste sweet, don't you think?"

"You already have Erzebet for a wife. Why would you want her?" There was no way in hell that Gilbert was going to let him take what Gilbert wanted for himself.

 _Where did that thought come from?_

"For fu-"

Gilbert did not allow him to finish his sentence. He drew a deep breath and blew his fire with the goal of death to the vampire.

Once Vladimir was reduced to a pile of ash, Gilbert turned to find the bear standing on his hind legs behind the girl. The bear nodded his head and left the clearing. Gilbert stood in confusion before he looked back to the girl.

She was sprawled out on the ground with some blood on her head. Her blond hair looked like gold in the moonlight and her skin shone as bright as silver. He could not deny that she was beautiful, and as he gazed at her, he felt a deep longing and a powerful urge to protect her.

He didn't like to fly in his humanoid form, but it was the only way to carry her in a comfortable manner. He scooped her up in his arms and flew to his home in the mountains. He was surprised by how light she was.

Being the awesome dragon he was, and a kind one at that, Gilbert appointed upon himself to care for this girl until she was well. The fact that he was falling in love with her despite knowing her a few minutes was irrelevant. He cleaned up her head wound and placed a few blankets he had over her. His internal fire kept him warm but she was not a dragon.

Maybe she would think he was awesome.

Maybe she would be his friend.

She might think that he was awesome for caring for her when she was injured.

Being a dragon was awesome and all, but there is that fear that everyone has. A fear of being burned, eaten, or kidnapped was what was expected of dragons. Fairy tales and story tellers all say that a dragon is 'evil' and the knight as 'good' but rarely are they shone in the opposite way.

Gilbert drew a sword from a pile of gold and sat at the girl's feet. Near her to get her anything when she woke up and close enough to the entrance of his mountain home to protect her if anyone tried to storm his mountain. He didn't shift back into a fully grown dragon because he didn't want to scare her when she woke up. He thought that it would be better if the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was a human and not a fire breathing lizard that could fly.

Like his gold, Gilbert the awesome dragon was not going to give her up until she was well again.


	3. Where's Canada?

Madeleine slowly woke up to the smell of smoke.

She lying on some blankets on an elevated ledge off the wall, that were messy and must have been kicked away in her sleep.

She sat up and looked around.

She was in a cave with a high ceiling lit up with some fires scattered over the room. The shadows casted by the flames seemed to dance on the walls. There were many piles of gold with varying precious gemstones. In every other pile, there were beautiful swords and other weapons.

The smell of sulfur was faint but still noticeable.

Madeleine slowly got off the ledge. In case there was a terrifying monster or giant or something big, she didn't want to alert it to her presence. However by the looks of it, the _thing_ knew she was there.

Her feet touched the cold stone. When did she lose her boots? Madeleine cautiously crept across the cavern without making a sound. She was almost to the middle of the room where she slipped on a gold coin and fell onto one of the piles of gold, causing an avalanche of coins and jewels.

The sound of wings could be heard over the clinking of the jems and not wanting to face the wrath of a horrible beast, Madeleine curled up into a ball and hoped that the gold covered her body. Adrenaline coursed through her body, every instinct shouting at her to run. But fear and stress can make a person do questionable actions.

She heard a roar echo throughout the cavern and then quiet.

That's it.

She's dead.

There is no other way to put it.

The monster found her and killed her.

That had to be it.

Wait, was that laughter? Not the cruel kind, but. . . the amused kind?

"It's going to be okay, I am not going to kill you so you can get up."

That voice was warm and it comforted Madeleine. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and stood up. Gold coins fell out of her hair and off her dress.

She didn't see the owner of the voice, but she saw his shadow.

When Madeleine turned around, he was not like the beast she had in mind.

The beast in her imagination had terrible claws and was giant and big.

This man in front of her was pale with red eyes and white leathery wings. Not quite what she had in mind. He was kind of cute, in an otherworldly kind of way. A sword was in left hand

He stepped forward with his other hand stretched out to her. "I am Gilbert, the most awesome and kindest dragon that you will every meet. It was an honor to save you from the vampire."

So that is why she was here and not in the woods. He saved her from a vampire, so he should at least know her name.

"I am Madeleine. Thank you for rescuing me."

She took his hand and they shook in greeting. Gilbert put his sword in the sheath.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you the kindest dragon I will every meet?" Madeleine questioned.

"Lift your arms up. Well, the other dragons a more. . . Dragonlike than I am." He lifted Madeleine as if she weighed nothing and set her down gently a couple steps away where there was no gold to trip on.

"How so?"

"Well, there are the violent ones up north. They breath ice and snow instead of heat and fire. They believe that burning a person is too merciful so they slowly freeze the people up there to death. There are the sea dragons. There are some that will help sailors and there are others that cause shipwrecks."

"I thought those were sirens."

"Well, the sirens are more picky over which ships to sink. They prefer ones with women on board so they can use their magic to turn them into sirens. That is why sailors believe it is bad luck to bring a woman on board. My little brother, he went through a destructive phase but now that found a princess in a tower, he is more tame and extremely protective of her."

"Is that Princess Felicity by any chance?"

"How did you know?"

Madeleine's mind drew a blank. Now that she thought of it, she could remember anything about her life before the forest.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to cry. You can stay with me until you remember." He wiped the tears Madeleine hadn't felt. "I bet you're hungry. I cought a deer and cooked it for you. You don't eat meat raw, right?"

She shook her head.

"I didn't think so. It's going to be awesome to have someone to talk to for once." He picked her up as if she were a bride and he flew to where a delicious meal awaited them.

* * *

There is nothing worse to a father to not know whether or not his daughter was alive.

When Madeleine had not returned, he dismissed it as her wanting to see the stars. She always loved the stars. He thought she lost track of time and was out all night. When she hadn't come back, he sent his soldiers out looking for her.

The soldiers came back with burnt bones.

His wife's gut wrenching sobs were terrible to hear. However the doctor said that these were the bones of a man, not his little girl.

The soldiers also said that there was a small puddle of blood.

Francis didn't know what to do.

"Send out a message that if anyone can find my daughter, they have my permission to marry."

The decree was sent out.

And princes went searching.

* * *

Arthur was watching all these events play out. That is not how he wanted the two destined lovers to meet but he could see that there was a spark between the two. Gilbert was already smitten and Madeleine could be a little harder to fall since she was so shy.

The white bear, Kuma, came back and laid on his floor in front of the roaring fire. He said they had met and Arthur knew that already but he didn't need a sassy bear on his hands so he kept quiet.

"Arthur, it's late. You need to sleep."

Arthur turned to his beautiful wife.

"I will be up shortly Michelle, don't worry."

"I always worry about you."

"If it would ease your concerns, I will come to bed now."

She gave him a tired smile. "Thank you, love."

When her back was turned Arthur grabbed his crystal ball. There was no way that he was going to miss watching the two future lovers. He would be able to rest until they were together.

* * *

 **So what is you favorite ship with Canada that is NOT Prucan?**

 **I already got Ukraine, Romania, and America.**

 **England is married to Seychelles so he is out and France is married to Jeanne d'Arc and is Canada's father.**


	4. Three little princes

It had been a few weeks since Madeleine and Gilbert first met. They fell into a routine of sorts. Gilbert would teach her how to defend herself with a sword and Madeleine would help him sort through all his gold.

Every now and then, Gilbert would take Madeleine out of the cave to get some fresh air and to stretch his wings. This particular day, Gilbert set her down so she walk around and he took of for the sky. Soon, he was out of sight and Madeleine felt a little worried because he always flew where she could see him. She was about to call to Gilbert, to ask him to come back, but there was something in the bushes.

Madeleine went to investigate and found the most adorable tiny bird. It's wing was bent and it couldn't fly. It chirped at Madeleine and her heart melted at the sweet little bird. She picked it up and cradled it close to her.

"Do you know the whereabouts of Princess Magdalene?"

Madeleine jumped.

She turned and saw a man with spike-ish hair and a tan tunic. He was on a horse with a flag that held the colors red, white and blue. Something about the flag sparked a distant memory but she could not place it.

"I am sorry, I don't know anything about a Princess named Magdalene."

"Well, thank you anyway. Her father has put up her hand in marriage as a reward for her return. I intend to find her first."

"I wish you luck."

With that, he rode off as quickly as he came. Gilbert arrived a few minutes later and landed light on his feet.

" _Hallo_ Madeleine, what have you been up to?"

"Well, I found a bird."

"That is an awesome little bird. Can we keep it?" His eyes lit up with happiness and his behavior was that of a child.

"His wing is broken so we will need to care for him. But yes, we can keep the bird."

Gilbert hugged Madeleine softly so he didn't crush the bird. "This can be like our child, you are the mommy and I am the daddy."

They both blushed by what Gilbert just said.

"I'd be fine with that."

"Alright, let's get back Birdie. It's going to be night soon."

Madeleine questioned where he got the nickname but then decided it came from the bird. Gilbert picked her up with one arm around his neck and the other around the little bird.

"Can we name him Gilbird?"

"If you want too, yes."

Gilbert flew with his Birdie and his bird back to the caves.

* * *

"Lord Francis, I promise that I will not rest until I find your daughter and bring her home safe and sound." A young knight knelt down before the king.

"I have no doubt you will. Please bring Madeleine home, Alfred."

"I bet my life on that."

The young knight stood up and left to fetch his horse. His time living near the mountains gave him knowledge that most knights and princes wouldn't know. Especially the stories about the beast.

* * *

Far in the north, where the ice dragons live, there was a human king who was appointed ruler because he was the only one to defeat an ice dragon.

Ivan heard about the missing princess through his brother Dmitri. She was also the one to refuse his brother's hand in marriage.

Moskal did not have a queen so having the woman his brother could not get would be a great accomplishment. Ivan called for the dragon that seemed to be on his side.

" _What is it that you want?"_ the dragon spoke in his mind.

"Tell be the whereabouts of Princess Maggaline."

 _"Princess_ Madeleine _is in the mountains with the white fire breather."_

"So she'd held hostage?" That would explain why no one has found her yet.

 _"Not necessarily. The fire breather cares for her. Even loves her. To get him to part with the Princess, he will never do so."_

 _"_ Can it be killed?" Ivan was hoping for a challenge.

" _Yes, but it would have to shift to it human form and in regards as to what you plan to do with Madeleine, he will not battle you as a humanoid but as a dragon."_

 _"_ How can a beast such as that love a human girl?"

" _Why would a human girl love a beast?"_

"Where is the mountain she is at?"

" _The_ Masif."

"Thank you for your intelligence. Now I must be off to get my bride. TORIS!"

A thin man ran into the throne room.

"You're in charge when I'm gone. Don't piss off the dragons."

* * *

Alfred rode his horse up the mountain trail. If his mother and aunt were right, and it wasn't just an old wives tale, then the entrance to the dragon's lair should lay ahead. The further up Alfred went, the warmer he felt and the more it smelled like sulfur.

He could see smoke coming out of a door like entrance. Not knowing what was inside, he ignored the butterflies in his stomach and entered the cave.

It was dark and smelled like smoke and sulfur. Of course with a potential dragon, that was a smell that was going to come up. Alfred drew his sword and slowly advanced to the orangish glow in the distance. He could hear the roar of the fire and feel the sweat drip down his face. He heard the sound of laughter. It was loud and sounded like 'keseseses' but with some hissing and like the being was coughing it. But there was a softer laughter, laughter that reminded Alfred strongly of springtime.

As Alfred ventured closer, he could hear a distinct male voice saying something along the lines that there was something wrong somewhere and he'll be back.

Alfred waited until he thought for sure the male was gone. He tiptoed passed piled of gold until he saw her. She wore a red dress which looked beautiful on her. Her hair was clean and combed. Not what one would expect from a princess who had been missing for a while. She held something in her arms and as Alfred moved closer, he saw that what she held was a small bird.

"Princess Madeleine?"

She turned around in shock. She was too surprised to cry out for Gilbert.

"You are named Madeleine? Right?"

Still in shock, she nodded.

"I'm here to rescue you. Please be quiet or the beast will hear."

Before Madeleine could comprehend what was happening as it all went too fast, the blond haired knight pulled her through the tunnel and into the open air.

She heard a roar of anguish from Gilbert.

Alfred heard a roar of a beast.

"Keep running, I'll hold him off!" Alfred pushed her in front of him, down the mountain as he turned to face the largest, and the only, dragon he had ever seen.

Pure white, glowing ruby eyes, wingspan greater than anything he had ever seen, razor sharp talons that could and would slice into rock, sharp teeth the size on an infant, and it was right in front of Alfred. Staring at him with a hatred and desire of...longing? No. The beast was staring at Madeleine with longing and hatred at him.

Like hell was Alfred going to let the beast take the princess away he raised his sword.

As Madeleine watch the foolish knight raise his sword, she heard Gilbert's voice in her head.

" _Run. Run as fast as you can and I will find you._ "

Madeleine's eyes teared up as she looked at Gilbert one last time before she ran down the mountain.

* * *

 **So what is you favorite ship with Canada that is NOT Prucan?**

 **England is married to Seychelles so he is out and France is married to Jeanne d'Arc and is Canada's father.**


	5. Birdie is sick of this

The knight was either very brave or very foolish. Gilbert will be the first to grudgingly admit that the knight was an excellent swordsman.

However, being brave and good with a sword was no match for a dragon.

The knight fell back over the ledge and Gilbert felt sudden guilt. Yes, he was a dragon but he always tried to refrain from killing humans. He flew over the cliff to try and save the knight before he hit the side of the mountain and died.

Gilbert reached out and snatched the knight with his claw before his body hit the side of the mountain.

The knight struggled from the moment that he was snatched out of the air until he was set on the ledge again.

"Why did you take my Birdie?"

The knight was in shock. "You can talk?"

"Of course I can talk. Now why did you try to take my Birdie?"

The knight's heart seemed like it would beat out of his chest. "Her father wants her home. So he sent me to bring her back."

"Birdie has no memory of her father."

"He is dying and would like to see his daughter one last time." It was a desperate lie.

"I don't want to lose Birdie." He sounded so brokenhearted at the thought of being separated form Madeleine.

It dawned on Alfred. The dragon loved her.

"Her father put out a reward to whoever brings her home. If you take her to her father, he will give you her hand in marriage."

"You don't want her?"

"I am a knight of her father and I am not interested in girls. I am just doing my duty as knight of the Crown. I have no interest of marrying her."

Alfred watched as the dragon pondered what he just told him.

"If what you say is true, then I owe you my friendship." The dragon knelt in front of him. "What are you waiting for? Get on. I have a lady I would like to marry before either of us die."

Alfred carefully climbed on the dragon's back and held on to the scales on his shoulders tightly.

There are many pleasant opportunities that a person can have before they die. But feeling the freedom of riding on the back of a dragon is a rare one.

...

Madeleine ran down the mountain as fast as her legs allowed her too. She was almost halfway down when she saw a horse blocking her path ahead. Madeleine slowed to a quick trot so she would not startle the horse.

' _Must belong to the knight.'_

It was a beautiful horse. Pure black with what must be the royal crest of the family that the knight is in service to. There was also a sword.

"Gilbird, didn't the knight have a sword with him?"

The bird chirped.

"That is what I thought. This must be a back up sword."

Madeleine took the sword out of it's sheath and gave it a few practice swings.

"It is well balanced."

"You handle that sword like you trained with them. Forgive me if I sound impertinent, but a lady should not need to know how to use a sword."

"Who are you?"

The pale man got off of his horse and stood proud. "I am King Ivan of Moskal in the North. You turned my brother's offer of marriage down so here I am to take your hand instead."

Madeleine held the sword up to defend herself.

"I will not go with you."

"I did not give you a choice."

"I know and I will not go willingly."

King Ivan drew his sword. He thought that this little flower would be easy to subdue.

Oh how wrong he was.

...

Alfred loved riding on the back of the dragon. There was something about it that made it...magical. It was most likely the fact that he was riding a dragon but still.

"There is a clash of swords. Do you hear it?"

"I do not have your super hearing."

"It's at the base of the mountain. Hold on."

Gilbert tucked in his wings and flew down the side of the mountain.

When the two new friends arrived, they thought that Madeleine would be taken away by some other person. What they found was a scary Madeleine yelling at a shivering king with her sword at his throat.

"Hello Birdie. The awesome me is here so you can take your sword away from the scared man."

"Thank you, fire breather. M'lady, I hope you accept my apologies. That was no way to speak to a Lady and I am sorry."

"Apology accepted." She then stomped on his foot and turned to go to her dragon.

"Hey, you remind me of someone. It's a little foggy but I know you." Alfred said.

Ivan looked at Alfred and his eyes went wide. "Fredka? You are alive!" The king ram to the knight and embraced him tightly. "I thought you had died. You had fell from a tree and that was enough to kill anyone but not you because you're alive!"

Alfred didn't know this king like he knew him apparently. He just remembered a boy from his childhood and that was it.

"You will come home with me, da?" The man looked so hopeful that Alfred couldn't tell him no.

As they rode off into the North, Madeleine watched them with confusion.

"What just happened?"

"I think that two childhood friends reunited."

Gilbert shifted into a humanoid.

"Does the awesome me get a kiss from his awesome Birdie for awesomely attempting to save hut but she can take take of herself because she is awesome?"

"Of course."

Madeleine put her hands on his shoulders and leaded up to kiss him. He was warm and the kiss reminded her of a fire, soft and warm but passionate.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around her waist and swept her off her feet.

When they broke apart, they were too shy to meet the other's gaze.

"This is very sudden, but will you marry me?"

"I will."

Gilbert then spun her around as he kissed her over and over again. Their laughter could be heard through out the forest.

...

Arthur watched in his crystal ball as Ivan and Alfred rode off into the North.

"Well, it's about time they found each other again. They were perfect for each other when they were children and they are perfect for each other now."

The vision changed to when Gilbert was asking Madeleines father for her marriage hand. King Francis agreed quickly for many reasons.

1\. Madeleine would be well protected and cared for.

2\. He was a dragon.

3\. Madeleine seemed to want him above all the others.

"Of course she wants him above all the others. They are soul mates. I made sure of that myself."

"Talking to yourself again my dear?"

"Yes. You will never believe who our Alfred is going to marry."

"Who? It can't be that girl who is always following him around like a love sick puppy."

"No. Ivan."

"Oh they found each other again? Good for Alfred."


	6. in-laws

Ludwig was perfectly content to just guard the tower that his Prinzessin was in. Safe and sound from the rest of the world. She wasn't a prisoner there. She just liked the tower and him for some reason.

That was a few years ago.

Now they had three fledglings that were exactly like him in personality and their mother in looks. Not that Ludwig was complaining, his wife was beautiful.

It was as if nothing could make his happiness go away.

"HEY WEST! I WANT YOU TO MEET MEINE EHRFÜRCHTIGE FRAU!"

It was nice while it lasted.


End file.
